


unbearably, unbearably

by DanseDan



Series: GBU Lupita AU [5]
Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Fellatio, Fluff, Like, M/M, Modern AU, Porn with minimal Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, semi public sex kind of vaguely but only for a brief moment??, trans!blondie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseDan/pseuds/DanseDan
Summary: The guy was unbearably adorable- like, unbearably, unbearably. From the moment he brushed himself off and gruffly introduced himself as “Blondie”, he’d overwhelmed Tuco’s good judgements (already muddled from too little sleep and too few people and too much drink too often) and set him alight with a stream of inward fawning. Every pose and pause, every trim little gesture of his too much to put up with, in the dim dusklight of the churchyard and the fluorescent lights of the diner alike, but santo cristo, nowhere like in that hotel room.(Lupita AU smut written way out of order because of authorial desperation and selfishness. Blondie's first time, and Tuco's first time with Blondie, from the latter and then the former's pov)
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez
Series: GBU Lupita AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013763
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHH I didn't think I would put this much effort into the porn. sorry???? enjoy???
> 
> ch.1 is Blondie's POV, ch. 2 is Tuco's

This wasn’t having a smoke in the bathroom.

At least, it had stopped being that after he’d spent too long staring at the older man’s lips. One warm moment of recognition and a slow, tentative, approaching kiss later, he was pressed to the stall door and barely restraining his moans. The stranger’s talented tongue prodding and caressing at his neck, lightly scratching the skin with his mustache. He could feel the man’s hard-on pressing against the front of his jeans, the faint throbbing sensation almost like a heartbeat while his own was pounding out of fear that the shorter man’d realize the fact that all he had on his side was a rolled-up pair of socks. Cold sweat and a warm body, that rising fear that he hadn’t thought this through at all and the rising bile of silence mixed up in the joy of wanting, dammit. His mind too hazy to register the clicking metal of his fly being undone and-

“oh,”

Not even a faint thud, and the bundle of fabric is on the ground and the stranger’s looking up at him, that mild confusion softer than he’d expected as reaction but still so fearful, he can feel his heart-

“well, let me grab that.”

Calm down, apparently- as the man bends down to casually pick up the socks, tucks them into his front pocket and resumes his kissing, softer and climbing towards his lips. He can’t bring himself to speak, but he shudders, unresponsive as the man’s soft hands come to his hips again.

“You- You don’t-?” he hears himself finally stutter out, voice breaking. He hates the way he sounds, like this, the moans half-still in his throat.

And the man stops for a moment to look up at him again. Brown, shining eyes trained on his bright enough to squint at and suddenly honest, standing tight against him still but quirking his head a certain way that struck like unfamiliar pity.

“nothing I haven’t seen before,” said deep and blunt and only lightly smiling, without a trace of the gravity Blondie’d assumed was necessary. More than anything, in pose and tone, the man seemed like he’d been interrupted in the middle of sex to tell someone how to fix a car, or give directions somewhere- nothing ridiculous or negligible, just a neutral interlude to a much more pleasant action. He could almost bring himself to laugh about it, wallow in the soft relief that had been surely rising down his spine, if it wasn’t followed by the sudden return of those previously heightened senses, the feel of the man’s cool fingers resting over his skin only making him burn even hotter.

Likely warned by his silence, the man pipes up with- “Hey, do you wanna stop, or-?”

“no,” he heard himself say, almost breathless. “no. I want you to fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The guy was unbearably adorable- like, _unbearably_ , unbearably. From the moment he brushed himself off and gruffly introduced himself as “Blondie”, he’d overwhelmed Tuco’s good judgements (already muddled from too little sleep and too few people and too much drink too often) and set him alight with a stream of inward fawning. Every pose and pause, every trim little gesture of his too much to put up with, in the dim dusklight of the churchyard and the fluorescent lights of the diner alike, but _santo cristo_ , nowhere like in that hotel room.

The warm, dim light of the cheap yellow bulbs haloing the man’s pale skin with the highlights from his hair, that bare back of his entirely enticing, athletic arms and waist like he couldn’t dream of, himself, lightly dotted with freckles just so. He was perfect from every angle, but having him stretched out, sensitive underneath him on the bed was almost enough to drive him insane.

Almost enough, because that honor was taken by another fact about the man: that once you got him naked, he was unbearably bad at lying.

And unbearably virginal.

And _unbearably_ , unbearably in denial about both.

He had still yet to lay a hand of the guy in any proper sense, but he had a hell of a response just from making out with their shirts off, keen breaths and movement and poorly-muffled moaning, labored and fidgety and soft. His hands were rough- calloused, probably- as they ran again and again up and down his chest, white standing out against the warm copper of his own skin, just about as cold as they looked in the contrast, and curious, threading through the soft hair and feeling his pulse and tweaking his nipples all while squinting up through his own haze like he was trying to stay stoic despite the rest of his body’s eagerness- not least of all the insistent wetness in his pants, and his dick straining hard against Tuco’s hand, roughly the size of his pinky and terribly sensitive.

He couldn’t help himself- his own pulsing erection forgotten, he worked at him, looking down at the man’s dark eyelashes fluttering frantically shut with each tug and teasing stroke of the member, his drawn-out moaning at the sensation of being enveloped in his fingertips. He looked almost frustrated, but Tuco couldn’t stop himself from keeping on with it, the way Blondie’s blushing and the jittery parting of his lips were going straight to his dick.

Still trying to keep composure, Blondie was clumsily grunting out clippings of speech, his hands tangled in Tuco’s dark hair.

“ _god_ , _fuck_ \- I- you’re so- _oh god_ \- quit fuckin’ staring at me-“

and just as suddenly as he managed to get the words out, Tuco could feel himself being pushed down by the scruff of his neck, too rough, almost getting an eyeful of dick in the process. He could see Blondie looking down at him, almost hesitantly smug, breaking bravado but trying his darndest to look commanding, and he resolved that if the blonde wanted a blowjob, then _a la verga_ , he was going to get the blow of his life.

The subsequent moan was more of a howl, and probably audible within a 50-foot radius, only topped in the satisfaction it produced by the half-grunt half-whimper that followed it, mumbled around the younger man’s bitten fist. His dick in Tuco’s mouth was warm and wet and twitchy, shockingly responsive even as he kept the movement of his tongue to a slow roll back and forth on its underside. With the softness of denim and strong muscled thighs at his cheek, and the slight, sudden sting of Blondie tugging at his hair with his free hand, Tuco could feel himself grow almost painfully hard, hips bucking shakily down onto nothing but bedsheets as he gripped the man’s thighs and lapped up his wetness, fingers tracing the length of his dick and cunt, slowly spreading the slick to the too-tight pucker of his ass.

“Hey- _relax._ ”

When had his voice gotten so wavery? _Y, verga_ , and when had his pants gotten so tight? His only response- a glare from the man below him and a weak grinding of his right leg onto Tuco’s crotch- had him twitching in response, leaking pre and oversensitive with too much of an opening for Blondie to look smug again, grabbing him by the belt loops and coming in for yet another breathless kiss, tongues hot and messy and half-dry from panting in cheap, stuffy air.

Eyes closed and lips still locked together, he could feel long, sure hands ripping off his pants and hear both sets of jeans thump on the floor, feel the sudden muffled warm of Blondie’s fingers cupping his erection through his boxer briefs and squeezing lightly.

“god,” he could distantly hear him mumble. “it’s really this big…?”

Ah. So he’d never even seen another guy’s dick- makes sense, by the way he handles it like it’s a baby duck or something, slowly bringing it out from his underwear. A touch so delicate it’s almost torturous, slowly stroking it with both hands, only barely putting fingertips to it and even then half the time it’s the smooth plates of his fingernails that glide over the shaft. Tuco can barely keep his eyes open, harsh breath stinging with each new subtle movement, but what he can see is a fucking delight, Blondie looking down at his dick, plush lipped and panting as he traces its veins and contours, reaches to wrap his hands around it and grab the balls, tongue clearly heavy in his mouth and eyes blown up with want- and god, as close already as he is, he wants it too.

“…why don’t you try it?”

Green eyes flicking up to him, haughty and only just embarrassed, like he’s just interrupted something private rather than it being his own dick the man is holding in his hands. But just as soon he’s bending down, and eager, and although Tuco swears he hears a gulp beforehand soon his cock’s wrapped up in the soft, wet warmth of the man’s mouth, only a little scraped by teeth on the way in and moaning like an idiot as Blondie’s thin lips settle around his shaft. He tries to keep himself from bucking into his throat suddenly but in between his tongue and hands he starts to lose control, vision blurring at the edges from pleasure and hips twitching forward all arrhythmically, the wet sounds of the younger man’s mouth and their melding moans unbearable.

“Hey, hey- I won’t be able to fuck you if you keep on like this.”

And that draws him to a sudden stop, dick still stuffed in his mouth and blushing bright, eyes blown wide looking up at him melding pleasure and anxiety, seemingly entirely unaware of the obscene bulging in his cheek, cock pressed tight to the warm walls of his mouth.

 _Unbearable_ , unbearable, the sight. God, this guy was gonna be the death of him.

Pulling Blondie off him by his hair, he pushes him to lay back down and walks off towards his jacket, too keen on the way Blondie stares up at him, watching the way his cock bounces as he walks on the way to rifle through his pockets and pick out the bottle of lube and a condom and brings them back to bed with him, working to prepare himself before wetting his fingers and starting to draw them up to Blondie’s ass, getting a furtive nod as he begins tracing the muscle, pressing in his middle finger bit by bit. He moves slow, hearing muffled moans again and seeing Blondie’s legs draw up and spread out, toes curling with pressure as the second digit starts to prod and move inside and meet its twin, pressing ‘come hiter’ onto the soft, tight, warm walls of his body.

Blondie is a moaning, twitching mess, and Tuco’s more than ready to go on, but a first time is a first time, and he’s still so fucking tight that he draws out his fingers and reapplies the lube, stretching him as patiently as possible with slow scissoring motions and soft movements until his moans are almost cries, soft and high-pitched, incoherent, and Tuco knows neither of them can take it any longer, drawing out his fingers and pumping in his dick, feeling the full extent of Blondie’s muscle throb around him and take him in, trying to swallow up their moans in yet another fiery kiss but getting messy with the heat of it, their mouths half-open and teeth clicking, grunting and growling and almost laughing as the heat builds with the rising rhythm of their hips together, feeling the small, wet hardness of Blondie’s dick smearing cum on his stomach and not even caring, feeling the softness of their chests together, licking the sweat off his neck and feeling his rising pulse and feeling him, all of him moving over and around him, trembling beneath him now, breathing in his ear. Feeling him tighten more and more and moan against his stubbled cheek, tapering off into a messy, sloppy orgasm and suddenly flopping like a ragdoll on the bed, exhausted, as Tuco hesitantly draws himself out and rolls to lay beside him, tugging himself happily to completion.

When he turns to look at Blondie, he seems asleep, his soft, youthfully messy face peaceful and sedate, looking different loose from his previous concentrated scowl. The unshaved bits of floundering stubble on his lips and chin, the acne on his forehead, the birthmark on the right half of his face all poignantly charming, tired, delicate in some poetic boyish way that made it all suddenly sentimental.

And for the third time that night he’s caught unawares by thin green eyes staring back at him, tired and searching and worried around the corners.

“…m’sorry I couldn’t make you come,” almost a whisper, back to his usual forced baritone despite the real, tired rasping in his throat. “this was- well… I haven’t before…” no shit, guy. Still, the hopeful way he was looking over at him stilled his tongue.

“thank you,” Blondie said, and he must’ve tried to kiss him, but before he could reach to meet his lips the man was fast asleep, faces tucked unbearably close.

 _Unbearably_ , unbearably close.


End file.
